


Happy Birthday

by Pualani



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pualani/pseuds/Pualani
Summary: For Day 1 of Jumin Week 2019!You give your husband, Jumin, his final birthday gifts after a long day of celebrating.Just a quick fluffy drabble.  Hope you enjoy!





	Happy Birthday

"Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you…happy birthday dear Juuumin…” you did your best Marilyn Monroe impersonation as you snuck up behind your husband, who was sitting comfortably on the couch stroking Elizabeth III. 

“Happy birthday to…you!” 

You revealed your final gift for him: a bottle of red wine from his very own grape farm. He reached for it with a disapproving look and before he could protest, insisting you were enough of a gift for him (you’d only heard it all damn day), you quickly made your way around the couch and held up your hands in protest. 

“Look, I planned this one from long before you told me no presents so you can’t complain!” You took a seat beside him and struck a cute pose with the bottle. “I handpicked the grapes from your very own grape farm!” 

“Our grape farm,” he corrected you.

You rolled your eyes, “Anyway, I figured the answer to ‘What do you get the man who has everything’ was something only I could get, so it’s your own personal bottle of wine picked by your very own wife.”

He tried to suppress it, but you saw a small smile on his face as he let out a soft “Thank you.”

“Would you like a glass?” you asked as you rose from the couch and made your way towards the kitchen. 

His gaze followed you and his eyes were clearly more interested in the lady offering the wine than the wine itself.

“You know I love that dress on you.”

“Of course, that’s why I wore it,” you smirked, “I’m glad to know it’s being appreciated

You brought two wine glasses back to the couch with a quick twirl to show off your dress and waited for him to take his first sip.  
“You don’t have to watch me, you know.”

“Please tell me if it’s terrible, I honestly don’t know what to look for in wine grapes. Or I guess just grapes? I’m not sure what grapes are best for wine. I probably should’ve researched that.”

“I’m sure anything hand-picked by you will be the sweetest wine I’ve ever tasted.”

“But I thought you didn’t like sweets.”

He frowned, took a sip, and you followed suit. It was actually pretty decent, and he seemed to enjoy it.

“I love it,” said Jumin, locking eyes with you. “Wasn’t this Seven’s idea?”

“Yes, I was hoping you’d forgotten! But it came to me when I was brainstorming gifts after last year and it honestly seemed like a decent idea so I figured I’d give it a go.”  
His smile widened as he set his glass down on the side table and leaned in for a kiss. 

You pulled away and handed him your glass, “I’d rather not spill this. I quite like this couch.”

He smirked and took your glass, setting it beside his, as you reclined on the couch and lifted your legs to rest across his lap. This time when he kissed you, you didn’t pull away.   
It was a deep, sweet kiss. You were both smiling so widely, and a little bit tipsy from earlier, so it was a much messier kiss than you’d come to expect. After all, you might’ve both used his birthday as an excuse to overindulge in champagne at brunch with the other RFA members.

“I love you,” you breathed as he broke from you to lay you down on the couch and straddled you.

You wrapped his tie around your finger before using it to pull him closer to you, making sure not to break eye contact. He kissed you and gave a quick bite to your lower lip before he moved to pepper your neck and collar with kisses.

“Wait!” you exclaimed.

“What’s wrong?”

“I almost forgot!”

You jumped up from the couch and made a dash to the bedroom. He slowly stood and loosened his tie, clearly confused. 

Stashed in one of your drawers, where you’d hidden them in anticipation of today, was a set of three party hats, decorated with a cute cat print reminiscent of Elizabeth III herself. You put one on yourself, and locked eyes with Jumin as soon as you left the bedroom.

“Ta da!” you brandished the other two hats, one in each hand, and he started to laugh. It was a quiet laugh, but a genuine one, and you relished it. Catching him off guard enough to make him laugh was a rare occurrence, and one you worked hard to achieve. “One for me, one for you, and one for Miss Elizabeth III.” 

He took one of the hats with a grin, and you made your way towards Elizabeth and draped a hat around her head. She meowed and started to play with the string.

You felt Jumin wrap his arms around you from behind and nuzzle his head into your neck as he gave you a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered in your ear, “You always make my birthday so absolutely perfect.”

“Well, you deserve perfection.”

You turned to face him, his party hat slightly off-center. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words.

“What?”

“I’m not sure that I deserve you…but…I’m the luckiest man alive to wake up to this face every morning.” 

He lifted your face with a finger under your chin and planted a soft kiss on your lips.

“Well, I think we’re both lucky in that department, birthday boy.”

He smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer.

“Jumin?”

“Yes my sweet?”

“Aren’t you going to finish what we started?” You gave him a seductive look as you toyed with his tie. 

“Oh, you know I always finish what I start.”


End file.
